Kala's Story
by TwistedAngel111586
Summary: This story centers around chihiro's ten year old daughter Kala. That's all I can realy say at the moment since i'm bad at summaries. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, however I do own the idea for this story and my characters that I make up. but if I did own Spirited Away I would have made a second movie to follow the first, this is one of my fav anime movies. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
Kala was sitting outside her house on the porch on what seemed like a typical spring day. She was 10 years old and a day dreamer. Her mother Chihiro would always tell her wonderful stories of her adventures with the spirits in this magical and whimsical world. Kala didn't know wether those stories were true or not, but she loved them just the same. They somehow inspired her to become a writer. That was pretty much kala's life, day dreaming and writing. She didn't realy have any friends at school and the other kids would often tease her, but Kala was one of those ppl. That could ignore what was going on around her very well so the teasing never bothered her, much.  
  
"Hey, mom, I'm bored." "I think I'm gonna go ride my bike down to the creek."  
  
"Okay sweetie, just be back by dinner, we're having company over tonight."  
  
"Sure, mom I'll be home by 6, if not sooner."  
  
And with that Kala raced over to her sky blue Huffy that she had just recived as a gift from her mom's most recent boyfriend that previous Christmas. Her mom had dated quite a bit since her dad passed away from cnacer around 4 years ago when Kala was only 6. She tried not to think on it much. But there were days when she just couldn't help stopping by the cememtary on her way to the creek to visit her father's tombstone. And today was one of those days. After a 20 minute bike ride, she had reached her destination. Kala then stashed the bike over by some bushes and proceded to her father's grave. Once there she began to pray as usual, until something caught her eye. She saw a boy, who looked to be her age that fit the description of the river spirit Kohaku, that her mom would always go on about in her bedtime stories. So, with that in mind she proceded to walk over to where the boy stood, only to find that he was gone a split second later.  
  
"That was strange, where could he have gone to?"  
  
"I'm right over here."..............  
  
Please RR 


	2. Ch1

  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Spirited Away, but who else thinks that they should make a second and possibly even third movie to follow the first? Or how about an oav? Maybe I should just get on with the fic.  
  
Kala jumped just slightly due to the fact that she was so surprised. ''Excuse me, but how did you get behind me, when you were way over there just a second ago?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's just a spirit thing" 

"So you're realy a spirit, and let me guess, your name's Kohaku River."

"Yep, how did you know that?"

"My mom's told me plenty of stories all about you , Kamaji, Yubaba, Lyn, and Zaneba, and all of her adventures in the spirit world."

"So you're Chihiro's daughter?" Kohaku questioned.

"Yep, but you can just call me Kala, on account of that's that's my real name."

"Okay Kala, never would have guessed that you were the offspring of Chihiro."

"Oh, yeah, most people say that I resemble my deseased father way more than I do my mom." "He had raven black hair just like mine, my eyes are also violet in color just like his were."

"I see, it's a real shame that he had to die."

"Yeah, but things happen I guess Kohaku River."

"Please, just call me Haku."

"Alright, I will from now on, Haku." "I'd realy love to stay and chat but I should be getting to the creek."

"Well, Kala, since you are Chihiro's daughter and all, as well as a very pretty girl I could give you a ride, that is if you want one."

"Well, I suppose I could always just pick up my bike later." "It's not as if anyone's gonna steal it since this place is practically deserted." "So yeah, I'd love a ride to the creek."

Kohaku then transformed into his true form of the dragon.

"Wow, you're so beautiful, even in your dragon form." Kala now noticed that her cheeks were starting to grow hot, so she figured that she should just shut up and hop on before she embaressed herself. I mean it's not as if a spirit like Haku could ever like an ordinairy girl like her anyways.

Once on Haku's back, he flew her to the creek faster then the blowing wind. They were there in under a minute.

"Wow Haku, you're realy fast."

At that coment Haku dived head first into freshe, clean waters of the creek with Kala still on his back. However, once under water, he changed back into his child like form and began to persue a water fight with Kala.

After an hour or so, Kohaku quit playing and turned to Kala with a tense and serious gaze burning through his eyes. "Kala, how would you like to run some errands with me in the spirit world?"

"It all depends." "What kind of errands are we talking about?………..

Please RR I wish to get at least 3 reviews before continuing with the fic.


End file.
